plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Haunted Pumpking
250px |strength = 4 |health = 2 |cost = 1 |set = Event |class = Solar |tribe = Squash Plant |trait = None |ability = When played: The Zombie player Conjures a Monster. |flavor text = For generations, the Pumpkings have kept their realms safe from a terrible curse. Tonight, they finally face their greatest fear.}} Haunted Pumpking is an in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 1 to play and has 4 /2 . He does not have any traits, and his ability Conjures a card for the zombie hero when he is played. He was added in update 1.18.13, along with Transfiguration, Go-Nuts, , Ketchup Mechanic, Fraidy Cat, Sneezing Zombie, Exploding Fruitcake, Unexpected Gifts, and Frankentuar. He was available in the Haunted Gourd week. Origins He is based on a pumpkin, a type of squash of the family Cucurbitae. His name is a combination of "haunted," referring to his ability, and "Pumpking," a portmanteau of "pumpkin," the real-life plant he is based on, and "king," referring to his appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Squash Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' The Zombie player Conjures a Monster. *'Set:' Event Card description For generations, the Pumpkings have kept their realms safe from a terrible curse. Tonight, they finally face their greatest fear. Update history Update 1.18.13 *Added to the game. Strategies With Haunted Pumpking is an amazing aggro card, and it has an exceptionally good strength for a 1 plant. In fact, he is the only plant that can destroy certain turn 1 threats like Cat Lady and Planetary Gladiator. However, in exchange of that, this plant lets your opponent Conjure a monster card, giving the zombie hero a card advantage and possibly a powerful mid to late-game card that can turn the tables, such as Gas Giant or Ancient Vimpire. He also has low health, which makes him vulnerable to 2 zombies like Dog Walker or tricks that do at least 2 damage such as Bungee Plumber. Therefore, it may be wise to not use this card at all, and instead, use a slightly weaker card with no drawbacks. If you want to use this card despite his hindering ability, however, you should use him to do damage to your opponent or high-health zombies, as there are better options against weaker zombies. You can also play him when your opponent's hand is full, nullifying his hindering ability. However, you would have to go pretty late into the game to do that. Also, do not play this if Dr. Spacetime is on the field, as the Conjured card will cost 1 less. Playing Haunted Pumpking while there are any Dino-Roar zombies on the field is also a horrible idea, as his ability counts as your opponent drawing a card, meaning that the aforementioned cards will activate their Dino-Roar abilities. Against Statwise, this plant is very powerful as he does massive damage at a very cheap cost. On the bright side, you will get a free monster card. While the card can be as weak as Haunting Zombie or Haunting Ghost to as powerful as Deep Sea Gargantuar, Cursed Gargolith, Quickdraw Con Man, Alien Ooze, or Gas Giant, you still get a card advantage nonetheless. If you are against any Solar hero, especially Solar Flare who has many aggressive cards in her arsenal, they may have Haunted Pumpking in their deck. Playing Dr. Spacetime could make your opponent refrain from playing it as you will be rewarded with a cheaper monster card. Since he has low health, you can use Bungee Plumber, Electrobolt, or Stayin' Alive, or certain zombies like Dog Walker, Witch's Familiar, or Octo-Pult to easily destroy him. If you really need to, Rocket Science is another option. If possible, try to Bounce him, as you will be able to activate his ability again and obtain more monster cards. You can also have Mondo Bronto, Tankylosaurus, or Stompadon on the field to make the opponent think twice before using him as if they do, their Dino-Roar abilities will activate. For easy reference, here is the list of zombies Haunted Pumpking can Conjure: Gallery HauntedPumpkingStats.png|Haunted Pumpking's statistics HauntedPumpkingCard.jpg|Haunted Pumpking's card HauntedPumpkingGrayedOutCard.png|Haunted Pumpking's grayed out card PumpkingCardImage.png|Haunted Pumpking's card image Pumpking HD.png|HD Haunted Pumpking HauntedPumpkingAd.jpg|Haunted Pumpking on an advertisement for the Early Access Bundle HauntedPumpkingStore.jpg|Haunted Pumpking on the Early Access Bundle HauntedPumpkingComplete.jpg|Haunted Pumpking on the advertisement for the Weekly Events Mwa ha ha.png|Haunted Pumpking activating his ability Is that a tooth.png|Haunted Pumpking attacking Bruh.png|Haunted Pumpking destroyed PumpkingWeekly.jpg|Haunted Pumpking on an advertisement for the Weekly Events LockedonPumpking.jpg| being played on Haunted Pumpking HauntedPumpkingonEyespore.jpg|Haunted Pumpking Fused with Eyespore PairofHauntedPumpkings.jpg|Two Haunted Pumpkings on a lane due to Pair Pearadise's ability HauntedEvent.jpg|Extinction Event being played on Haunted Pumpking HauntedPumpkingNote.jpg|A notification about Haunted Pumpking TrickOrTreackPackAd.jpg|Haunted Pumpking on the advertisement of the Trick or Treat Pack Haunted Pumpking Daily Challenge.png|Haunted Pumpking being featured in a Daily Challenge Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Event cards Category:Squash cards Category:Conjuring cards Category:Lawn of Doom